


only you have made these defenses shake

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 138 words, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: All it took was finding Jon Snow for these walls she'd built, stone by stone, to come crumbling down.Jonsa Drabble Fest - Day 1 (Stone by Stone)





	only you have made these defenses shake

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying - and failing - to write updates all day, so this was me going for a break.

It happened gradually; the walls that surround her now, the walls deep inside of her that keep her safe, it had been built upon all she had endured.

Lady's death. Her father's murder. Joffrey's cruelty. Cersei's lies. All the deceit. The Red Wedding. Aunt Lysa's madness. Petyr's manipulations. Ramsay Bolton. _The game._

These walls she'd built around herself had kept her safe; she'd designed it so that it may be impenetrable, so that she may be unreachable.

And yet, somehow --

Somehow it's still not strong enough; all it took was finding Jon Snow for these walls she'd built, _stone by stone_ , to come crumbling down.

And as his lips find hers now; as she feels his smile against her mouth and taste his love on her tongue, all she can think is -

 _Let it all fall to dust._  

 


End file.
